


Repeating History

by harvroth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Malfoys Ranting, Nice Lucius, Potter's Stupid Hair, Three Generations Of Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco hadn't been as bad as Scorpius, surely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeating History

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting hooked on posting fanfic, and I'm also working on more (hopefully longer), so here's my third one, another really short one inspired by a Tumblr prompt.  
> Enjoy x

Draco sipped his coffee, flipping the page on the Daily Prophet as he listened to the thunderous footsteps storming down the stairs. He eyed the picture of Potter appreciatively as his son pounced through the door, huffing and puffing. 

All Draco did, was glance briefly at his teenaged son, who was pouting rather petulantly into his cereal.

"Everything alright, Scorpius?" He drawled, flipping the page again.

"No." 

Draco almost laughed at the expression on the boy's face, but then was rudely reminded by the voice in his head that he was exactly the same.

Before he could ask what the matter was, Scorpius began, "stupid Potter, and his stupid green eyes and messy hair," 

Draco groaned, not again, he thought.

Scorpius looked up at him, "did you know, dad, that Potter doesn't even try and brush his hair? I mean have you seen it, God I bet he has a family of owls living in there!"

And Draco could honestly say, that he was fully aware of the state of young Potter's hair because his father's was exactly the same. In fact, that was the source of Draco's tantrums at 15 too. Well, and 35.

Although Draco was sure he wasn't this bad, all Scorpius did when he was home from school was go on about each of Potter Junior's annoying features.

Draco definitely wasn't that bad. 

Was he?

"You were worse." His father's voice broke into his thoughts, startling him.

Looking up, he narrowed his eyes at his smirking father, as he took the place next to him, all the while Scorpius continued with his incessant rant.

"I was not." Draco snapped, rather childishly.

"Oh, Draco, you were." Lucius shook his head, taking a sip of the coffee that had materialised in front of him. "Your mother and I could have written a novel solely about Potter's looks, and another about his personality. All in great detail thanks to you." 

Draco glared at his father. He was lying.

He was about to snap at him when the dining room door was pushed open and two sets of eyes (Scorpius was still too busy with his rant to take any notice) turned to it.

"Um, good morning," the shy voice cleared his throat, the defined cheeks burning up in embarrassment.

Draco's features softened, "Harry," he breathed, and Harry relaxed, his eyes falling on to Draco's.

"Have a sleepover, did we Draco?" Lucius asked, grinning at his son.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if it's badly written, but thank you for reading nonetheless x  
> My tumblr is claycro come talk to me xxx


End file.
